Love Symptoms
by swagiesuga
Summary: [Chap. 4 Verkwan]UTS telah selesai dan Seungkwan ingin menghabiskan liburanya dengan marathon drama korea. Tapi notif HPnya terus Vernon:[Boo,i need your help.] "Kenapa gak lo SENDIRI aja!"-Seungkwan. "You're the class's SECRETARY,Boo"-Vernon.DRABLES, BL,SVT COUPLES FF(Meanie,SonHoon,JunHao,Verkwan)
1. Meanie

**Love Symptoms**

Tingkah Wonwoo malam ini benar benar aneh. Mondar mandir gak jelas dengan ekspresi muka yang sama sekali gak bisa di translate ke bahasa manusia. Dari Jeonghan selesai mandi sampai selesai baca dua volume komik _One Piece_ sambil tiduran di atas kasur. Gak ganggu sih, cuma risih saja.

" Hey Wonwoo, kau baik baik saja ?"

Wonwoo berhenti dan menatap Jeonghan " Tidak, aku tidak baik baik saja. " jawabnya sebelum kembali mondar mandir.

" Kalau begitu berhentilah mondar mandir dan bergumam seperti orang gila !"

Wonwoo tahu saat Jeonghan menaikkan volume suaranya, itu artinya dia mulai hilang kesabaran. Untuk beberapa saat Woonwoo terdiam sambil menatap sahabatnya itu.

" Jeonghan-ah !"

" Apa lagi ?". Jujur saja Jeonghan agak risih saat Wonwoo tiba tiba duduk disampingnya dam menggenggam kedua tangannya erat.

" Sepertinya aku akan mati "

" YAKK! Bicaralah yang benar ! "

" aku serius ! " Okay, Wonwoo terlihat sangat, sangat serius dengan perkataannya. Jadi Jeonghan mencoba untuk menahan emosinya dan mendengarkan kata kata Wonwoo dengan seksama. Mungkin saja Wonwoo akan mewariskan beberapa atau malah seluruh koleksi _action figure-_ nya kepada Jeonghan.

"Dadaku terasa aneh. Jantungku berdebar debar sampai terasa sangat sakit. Rasanya seperti diremas dari dalam. Bernafaspun rasanya susah. Berkali kali aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya cepat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di dadaku tapi tetap saja sakit !. Rasa aneh ini bahkan tak hilang sakit aku memukul dadaku. Aku pasti sedang sakit. Ya, pasti. Apa ini gejala penyakit jantung ?"

 _PLETTAAKK_!

" AWWH! Itu sakit, Jeonghan! Aku sedang serius ! Coba dengar ini ".

Dengan seenak jidatnya, Wonwoo menarik kepala Jeonghan dan menempelkannya di dadanya." Jauhkan dadamu dari telingaku Wonwoo !"

Dengan tidak berperasaan pula Jeonghan mendorong Wonwoo menjauh.

" HUWAAA AKU AKAN MATII!"

" AISH JEON WONWOO, DIAM! sejak kapan kau merasa seperti ini ?"

" eum... sejak makan malam dengan Mingyu barusan. kemudian... rasa aneh itu lebih dahsyat saat dia mengantarku pulang ke asrama. " Jawab Wonwoo dengan wajah polosnya yang sungguh Jeonghan tak tahan untuk melemparnya dari jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

" Wonwoo."

" Iya ?"

" Aku tahu obatnya "

" Benarkah ?"

Jeonghan mengambil handphone miliknya di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah beberapa sentuhan jari, ia menelpon seseorang dan mengaturnya ke mode _speaker_.

" Yoboseyo? Mingyu ? Ada yang ingin bicara denganmu "

" EH? EH! EH ! tidak tidak !" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat.

" okay. Biar kuperjelas saja agar lebih mudah. Si kucrut Wonwoo ini merasa dadanya terasa aneh setelah pulang makan malam denganmu. Jantungnya berdebar debar sampai terasa sangat sakit. Rasanya seperti diremas dari dalam. Bernafaspun rasanya susah. Dan dia pikir dirinya akan segera mati "

" Hentikan Yoon Jeonghan! " Wonwoo berusaha mengambil handphone Jeonghan untuk menutup telponnya tapi wajahnya di dorong menjauh oleh tangan kanan Jeonghan. Sementara tangan kiri Jeonghan mengangkat handphonenya tinggi-tinggi.

" Bisakah kau bicara dengannya? Aku bisa gila melihat Wonwoo merengek dan bertingkah seperti orang gila disini. Lebih baik lagi kalau kau datang kesini dan sembuhkan penyakitnya "

" Jeonghaaannn!"

 _[["Benarkah itu, hyung ?"]]_

" Tentu saja !"

 _[[" A...aku juga menderita penyakit yang sama !"]]_

EH ?

 _[[" Sebenarnya aku baru saja ingin menelponmu hyung! Dadaku terasa aneh. Jantungku berdebar debar sampai rasanya seperti diremas dari dalam. Bernafaspun susah. Berkali kali aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya cepat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di dadaku tapi tidak berhasil. Rasa aneh ini bahkan tak hilang sakit kucoba memukul pelan dadaku. "]]_

Semua diam. Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya. Jeonghan membuka lebar mulutnya.

 _[[" hyung ! Apa kau masih disitu ?"]]_

" Kalian sama saja bodohnya. Pasangan yang sangat serasi dan bodoh. Cepat jadian sana ! "

- **FIN** -

 **HOOOYYEEAAH... ini comeback fanfict setelah hiatus panjang dan oneshoot pertama gw tentang Meanie couple. Absurd banget ! Humor kagak, drama kagak , romance pun gagal total kkkk...Judul pun maksa bener kayanya, dduuhh... kkk.**

 **Dan ini ff kedua yg inspired by author's real life with a pinch of weird imaginations huhehehehe...**

 **Yop, jangan lupa read and review seperti biasa ya !**

 **SEE YOU IN NEXT FANFICT ~**


	2. SoonHoon

Ada siswa baru di kelas Wonwoo, Soonyoung namanya. Anaknya ramah dan hiperaktif. Dia juga supel banget, semua anak seangkatan Wonwoo kenal Soonyoung padahal belum satu mingggu dia ada disini. Soonyoung juga jago bikin suasana jadi gak garing. Apalagi kalau udah ketemu Seokmin, kelas jadi makin ribut. Kalau kaya gitu Wonwoo langsung pasang earphone biar tetep fokus belajar.

Tapi hari Senin ini kayanya ada yang gak beres sama Soonyoung. Ekspresi mukanya kosong melompong, lebih mirip orang cengo dibanding Wonwoo yang emang udah datar dari lahir.

" Oi, Soonyoung " panggil Junhui, siswa asli keturunan cina yang duduk di depan bangku Soonyoung.

" hmm "

" Sehat ?"

" udah kok " jawab Soonyoung sambil natap Junhui tanpa ekspresi.

Okay, fix ini mah ada salah sama otaknya Soonyoung. Pertanyaan sama jawaban gak nyambung sama sekali. Junhui mencoba memaklumi karena dia sedikit lebih konslet lagi ketimbang temannya yg satu ini. Sampai Junhui ngelihat ke arah sepatu Soonyoung.

" Soon, yakin sepatu lo gak ketuker sama sepatu Yuri noona ?"

" huh ? Apaan sih, ya engga la- O MAI GAT ! BERARTI SEPATU GUE KETINGGALAN DI RUMAH !" Teriak Soonyoung pas ngeliat sepatu pantofel cewe warna baby pink dengan aksen pita di bagian atasnya.

Nah loh, benerkan konslet. Kemarin pas hari Minggu, Soonyoung emang di jemput keluarganya ijin pulang sehari lalu diantar balik lagi ke asrama tadi pagi. Dan pintarnya Soonyoung malah memakai sepatu noonanya. Junhui cuma bisa geleng geleng kepala liat kelakuan teman sekelasnya yang satu ini.

" Kayanya lo butuh air *qua deh Soon "

.

.

.

Beruntunglah untuk Soonyoung , pelajaran jam pertama dan kedua adalah olahraga. Dan hari ini materinya renang estafet. Semua murid telah berganti pakaian juga melakukan pemanasan. Soonyoung satu grup dengan Wonwoo, Seokmin dan Junhui. Soonyoung sendiri gaya kupu kupu, wonwoo gaya punggung, Seokmin daya dada dan Junhui di akhir yaitu gaya bebas. Mereka sudah bersiap di pinggir lapangan lengkap dengan kacamata renang masing masing.

" perhatian semua ! " terdengar suara teriakan Kim saem kepada seluruh siswa kelas 2-3. " semua bersedia , siap ... PRIIIIITTT !"

Bukannya meloncat ke dalam kolam, Soonyoung malah diam di tempat. " HOY SOONYOUNG BURUAN MULAI !". Sia sia saja teriakan to*a Seokmin barusan. Dia masih aja diam tak bergerak-

BYUUR !

Wonwoo yang ada tepat di belakang Soonyoung mendorong bocah itu masuk ke dalam kolam dengan tidak elitnya. Wonwoo kalau sudah hilang sabarnya serem juga.

Eh, tapi kok Soonyoung gak sampai juga ke sebereng kolam.

" KIM SAEM ! SOONYOUNG TENGGELAAM !"

.

.

.

Akhirnya datang juga jam makan siang. Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Seokmin dan Junhui bergabung di meja senior mereka Jeonghan, Seungcheol dan Jisoo. Eh, tapi hari ini ada satu orang yang Soonyoung belum kenal secara resmi.

" Lee Jihoon ". Ujar siswa dengan rambut coklat terang dan tinggi di bawah rata rat- (plak)

Soonyoung mengerjapkan matanya sebentar dan bergumam 'Oh... namanya Jihoon '. Kemudian Soonyoung menatap makhluk ciptaan Tuhan bernama Lee Jihoon yang anehnya mendadak lebih bersinar kaya effect Candy cam di handphone Mingyu

" Hey! Dari tadi ngelamun aja. Di jawab dong ! Sebutin nama kamu juga! " sama kaya Wonwoo, lama lama Jeonghan gerah juga sama sikap lemotnya Soonyoung hari ini. Disikutnya lengan Soonyoung yang ada di sebelahnya.

" A-A! SAYA KWON SOONYOUNG A.K.A HOSHI SIAP MENERIMA JIHOON SUNBAE DALAM SUKA MAUPUN DUKA, DALAM SENANG MAUPUN SUSAH, DALAM SEMPIT MAUPUN LAPANG SAMPAI MAUT MEMISAHKAN KITA "

Hening.

Semua orang di kantin diam.

Soonyoung masih berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Sumpit di tangan Jisoo jatuh ke lantai.

Mulut Jeonghan dan Seungcheol terbuka lebar.

Air yang di minum Junhui luber dari mulutnya.

Seokmin menggigit ke delapan jari tangannya.

Wonwoo menyemburkan sup jagung dari mulutnya.

Dan jihoon, Lee Jihoon yang itu...

Mukanya merah merona hebat dan matanya membulat sempurna.

Lalu.

" KYAA JIHOON ! SESEORANG BAWA DIA KE UKS !"

.

.

.

 **[ Hari sabtu kemarin ]**

 **Ah... jadi ini ruang klub dancenya. Lumayan, lumayan ! Aihh.. sound systemnya juga bagus ! Ada satu flashdisk tertancap di sini. Apa disini ada lagu yang bagus ? Hmm ... track 002.**

 _ **AJU NICE !**_

 **Whoaah lagu ini asik juga. Ditambah gerakan... mungkin begini ... dan begini ! Nice !**

 _ **AJU NI- zept!**_

 **" Jangan seenaknya pakai lagu orang ! Dasar ! Heish ! Sial, bakal telat sampai ke studionya Doogi hyung nih !. Duluan ! Inget lain kali jangan sembarangan puter lagu orang, Bye!"**

 **Yang barusan tadi... itu siapa ?**

 _ **AJU NICE !**_

 _-FIN-_

Ff nista macam apa ini ! Humor receh alur mainstream hahahhahaha...ha..ha.. ha...

*krikkrikkrik*

Iya, gaya tulisannya berubah lagi. Maafkeun masih labil hiks... maaih dalam pencarian jati diri ... Btw, penggunaan aku-kamu untuk sunbae-hoobae dan lo-gue buat yang sepantaran.

Mungkin **Love Symptoms** bakal jadi kumpulan drabble couple2 di seventeen, jadi tunggu yah ! Mudah mudahan ide mengalir lancar~

wonujeon : ini bisa dibilang sequel gak sih ? Tapi beda couple... semoga sukaa! Makasih udah RnR ya !

Iceu Doger: namanya juga masih bocah, bocah rasa oppa :D hehe

Makasih udah RnR !

.

SEE YOU IN NEXT FF ! :*


	3. Chinese line

**Love Symptoms**

Minggu ini ada pekan pesta besar olahraga di sekolah Junhui. Singkatannya PEPES BASO, gak tau tuh siapa yang buat singkatan gak nyambung kaya gitu. Iya, baso bulat digoreng dadakan (salah pe'a!)

Dan tahun ini Junhui ikut lomba renang. Sebenernya sih dia juga jago main futsal dan udah direcommend ikut lomba futsal. Cuma Junhui tolak dengan alasan 'Khusus tahun ini gue mau show up badan gue yang lagi bagus bagusnya'. Dasar narsis.

" Fokus bro! Lo harus menang !" Teriak Soonyoung sambil nepuk nepuk pundak Junhui bangga.

" Ya kali gue kaya lo yang sampe pake sepatu cewe- OWH! SIALAN KAMPR*T! " Junhui mengaduh kesakitan karena Soonyoung menendang tulang keringnya.

" Gud luck bro! " Ucap Soonyoung plus geplakan mesra di pundak Junhui.

" Bagi peserta lomba renang segera bersiap di pinggir kolam ! SIAP! BERSEDIA... MULAI !"

BYUUR!

.

.

.

 _Duh, kok kaki gue sakit ya? Sial, gara gara Kwon-sipit-Soonyoung gue jadi gak sempet pemanasan dengan baik dan benar. Ugh... gue jadi gak bisa berenang ! Gak banget kalo besok headline mading sekolah jadi ' Pangeran Tampan dari China Tenggelam Karena Kram '_

 _Haah.. haah.. gue nyerah..._

 _Mungkin sekarang udah waktunya..._

 _Mama, Papa, maafin Junhui yang terlalu tampan ada di dunia ini..._

 _Soonyoung... maaf, gue sering pake boxer lo..._

 _Wonwoo... buku yang gue pinjem dari lo udah di loak, maafin gue_

 _Seokmin... uang lo yang gue pinjem buat beli rounded tofu kemarin belum bisa gue balikin, ikhlasin ya bro..._

 _Bahkan sekarang ada malaikat yang mau jemput gue...Goodbye world..._

 _Tapi... kenapa malaikatnya manis banget ? Jangan jangan dia Ariel ? Apa gue masih bisa selamat ?_

.

.

.

" Pangeran ! Pangeran ayo bangun !"

Setengah sadar setengah modar, Junhui dengar suara suara yang manggil manggil nama panggilannya dalam bahasa cina ( narsisnya gak ilang ilang nih bocah satu !) . Anehnya lagi, ada rasa hangat di bibirnya. Selama beberapa detik Junhui meresapi hangat yang ada di bibirnya, sebelum dia merasa ada sesuatu yang naik dari paru parunya ke mulut.

HUKH !

" Junhui ge! Gege udah sadar !"

Pelan pelan Junhui membuka matanya. " A... Ariel... "

Orang yang ada dihadapan Junhui jadi bingung. " Ariel ?"

Junhui yang tadi terlentang langsung bangun dan menggenggam tangan orang yang nyelamatin Junhui dengan muka berbinar binar. Padahal dia baru aja tenggelam.

" Bagiku kaulah Arielku. Terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan hidupku. Tapi sekarang, tolong selamatkan aku lagi Ariel. Karena aku telah jatuh hati padamu. Maukah kau menolongku, Ariel ? "

Orang itu tersenyum malu manis manja karena kata kata gombal dari Junhui " aku... mau "

.

.

.

Kalau kalian mencari Soonyoung, Seokmin dan Wonwoo. Mereka sedang melihat adegan drama picisan antara Junhui dan Minghao, anak kelas 1-2 yang asli cina juga.

Seokmin menyikut Soonyoung yang ada di sebelahnya. " Soon, subtitle bahasa koreanya mana sih ? Gak ngerti gue apa yang mereka omongin "

" Sama, gue juga gak ngerti. Eh, mana Wonwoo ? Tadi ada di samping gue" ucap Soonyoung sambil clingak-clinguk cari Wonwoo.

" HOEEKKSS JIJIK GUE JIJIK ! HINA KUPING GUE HINAA!"

Dari tingkahnya sepertinya Wonwoo mengerti bahasa cina, sepertinya iya...

-FIN-

 **Ah... FF receh apalagi ini kkkk... Receh sekali, sumpah...**

 **Kalo ada yang mau kasih ide, sok atuh PM ke saya, crack pair juga gak papa deh hehehe**

 **Whirlwinds Meanie: hehe makasih banyak dan baca :D nih ada pair baru lagi, Chinese line ~ semoga sukaa**

 **MyNameX : Aslinya juga sengklek otaknya Soonyoung mah *Lol* . Semangat juga buat FFnya ~~**

 **Taehyungie: makasih banyaak :D**

 **SCitra : Makasih :D Soonyoung gitu~ Dah anak itu mah emang luar biassyaah kkk..**

 **THANKYOU READER-DEUL~**

 **SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER ~~**


	4. VerKwan

Pagi yang indah untuk Boo Seungkwan. Hari senin yang ia benci berubah jadi hari yang paling ia tunggu selama seminggu terakhir. Jelas, ia baru selesai ujian tengah semester sabtu kemarin. Dan berhubung Seungkwan malas pulang kampung dan betah di asrama. Jadi si diva Boo (dia memang _main singer_ di paduan suara sekolah dan dia sendiri yang mau dipanggil diva Boo) ingin marathon drama korea dari subuh sampe ketemu subuh lagi.

 _ **LAEEN~**_

 _ **LAEEN~**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bunyi notifikasi chat dari handphone Seungkwan.

"Duh, siapa sih nih orang ganggu banget. Mana pas banget adegan si duyung lagi berantem sama abang ganteng. Bodo lah, paling juga OA nawarin bisnis pin konveksi"

 _Bilang aja lu mager ambil handphone, dasar -_-_

 _ **LAEEN~**_

 _ **LAEEN~**_

 _ **LAEEN~**_

 _ **LAEEN~**_

 _ **LAEEN~**_

 _ **LAEEN~**_

"BUJUG NIH ORANG GANGGU BENER YAK! Siapa sih ni orang elah! Awas aja kalo cuma dari bisnis konvek- OMAYGAT INI DARI ENON !"

Kalap udah si Boo kalo dapat chat dari Enon alias Vernon a.k.a gebetan si Seungkwan.

[ Boo, bisa ke gazebo depan lapangan basket terus bantuin gue sekarang gak?]

[Please, i need your help, Boo]

[Ini penting banget]

[Boo?]

[P]

[P]

[P]

[P]

 _Game over_. Kalo Vernon, ketua kelas blasteran LA-Daegu alias BeLAGu yang cakep putih itu manggil Seungkwan dengan kata 'Boo', apapun yang lagi Seungkwan lakukan detik itu saat itu juga pasti langsung ditinggal. Secara cuma Vernon yang boleh memanggil Seungkwan langsung dengan 'Boo'. Seperti sekarang, Seungkwan langsung buru-buru mandi bebek (yang penting wangi dan muka gak kaya tambang minyak) dan langsung lari sprint ke gazebo depan lapangan basket.

"Haah... haah.. haah.. sori baru buka chat lo, Non"

Dengan senyum manisnya yang bikin meleleh, Vernon menawarkan botol minum yang ada di meja ke Seungkwan "nih, minum dulu. Atur nafas lo, Boo. You don't have to run, actually"

Seungkwan gak langsung nerima botol dari Vernon. Dia malah memikirkan sesuatu di kepalanya.

 _Kalo gue minum dari botol minumnya Vernon, berarti ini ciuman gak langsung gitu? KYAAAA~_

" gak mau minum?"

Seungkwan langsung sadar dari *coret*pikiran kotor*coret* lamunannya dan langsung menyambar botol ditangan Vernon. "Mau kok!". Dan isi botol itu langsung habis ditegak sama Seungkwan.

"Jadi lo butuh bantuan apa sama gue, Non?"

"Jadi gini. Lo kan sekretaris kelas kan? So you have the student's name list"

"Iya, terus?"

"Nah, ini laporan pratikum kimia udah dinilai dan mau dibaiin ke anak-anak. Tapi tadi gue hitung masih kurang dua laporan. But i have no idea who they are" kata Vernon sambil mengeluarkan setumpuk laporan kimia dari tas punggungnya. "Jadi lo bantuin gue nyari laporan siapa yang kurang"

Sumpah, mood Seungkwan langsung jatuh. Seungkwan kira Vernon bakal nembak dia kek, atau apa gitu. Bukannya disuruh-suruh begini. Walaupun Vernon gebetannya, tapi kalo begini mending lanjut marathon drama korea aja deh. Soalnya bukan sekali-dua kali Seungkwan 'dimanfaatkan' sama Vernon. Tapi ya namanya juga sayang, mau gimana lagi. Lumayan ada kesempatan bisa barengan.

"Bukannya di grup kelas ada daftar nama murid sekelas ya? Kan lo bisa daftar satu- persatu SENDIRI. Gak harus sama gue"

"But you're the SECRETARY, right?"

Sial, sial, sial! Seungkwan antara ingin jerit senang atau nabok pipi Vernon pas liat _smirk_ nakal di muka Vernon barusan. Kalo begini mana bisa nolak coba?

"Yaudah sini, gue yang nyebutin nama terus lo yang ngurutin laporan sesuai daftar nama"

"Nope, gue yang nyebutin aja"

"Beut whay?!" Keluar deh _low quality English_ -nya Seungkwan. Kalo udah kaya gini berarti dia beneran kesel sama si bule.

"Karena ngurutin itu lebih susah. Sini duduk di deket gue biar gampang" jawab Vernon sambil nepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelah kanan dia.

Demi kerang ajaib SpongeBob! Mungkin kalo Seungkwan lagi gak bad mood dia bakal loncat-loncat gak karuan saking senangnya bisa duduk disamping Vernon. Tapi sekarang Seungkwan beneran kesel pake banget. Untung Seungkwan suka sama Vernon. Kalo enggak, mungkin Vernon gak bakal bisa masuk sekolah minggu depan gara-gara babak belur ditabok sama Seungkwan.

.

.

.

Singkatnya, semua laporan sudah selesai di list dan anehnya jumlah laporannya pas sesuai dengan daftar nama. Malah kelebihan satu laporan. Seungkwan jadi penasaran laporan ini punya siapa

"Eh ini ada satu laporan lebih. Gak ada namanya lagi". Seungkwan membuka isi laporan itu. Siapa tau ada keterangan nama pemilik laporan ditulis di dalamnya. Tapi sepertinya, ada yang aneh dengan isi laporan ini.

 **PENDAHULUAN**

 **1.1 Tujuan**

Tujuan dari pratikum ini adalah setiap peserta pratikum dapat mengetahui isi hati Boo Seungkwan yang sebenarnya.

 **1.2 Dasar Teori**

Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta atau sedang menyukai orang lain akan bertingkah aneh, terutama di depan yang ia sukai (Choi Seungcheol, 2016)

Menurut Jeonghan Hyung (2016), Boo Seungkwan sering curhat tentang seseorang yang ia suka namun tak pernah jelas siapa nama orang tersebut.

 **METODOLOGI**

 **2.1 Alat & Bahan**

LAEN Chat

Vernon

 **2.2 Tata laksana**

Seungkwan disuruh-suruh melakukan sesuatu selama 2 bulan dengan menghubunginya melalui LAEN chat ataupun secara personal. Lalu pada akhir bulan ke-2 percobaan, ditanyaan pada Seungkwan bagaimana perasaan Seungkwan terhadap Vernon Chwe. Pertanyaan diulang hingga mendapat hasil yang memuaskan.

 **2.3 Gambar Rangkaian Percobaan**

*Sketsa wajah Seungkwan dari berbagai _angle_ dan ekspresi*

 **ANALISA & PEMBAHASAN**

 **KESIMPULAN**

Kalo kata seniornya Seungkwan di Paduan Suara Sekolah, Jisoo hyung yang pernah tinggal di LA, Seungkwan _speechless_ alias gak bisa ngomong apa-apa. Maksudnya laporan ini apa coba? Kenapa disini ada nama Vernon? Kenapa ada nama Seungkwan? Kenapa sitasinya pakai nama dua senior gila itu? Kenapa Bab Analisa dan Pembahasan sampai Bab Kesimpulannya kosong? Kenapa -

"So Boo Seungkwan, Is there someone you have in your heart now?"

 _Mati gue mati gue mati gue. Kalo udah kaya gini pasti dia mau nembak gue. Duh... hati gue belum siap!_

"Boo?"

"EH? Apaan? Ma-maksud gue, lo nanya apa barusan?"

"Gue tadi nanya, lo... lo lagi suka sama siapa."

 _SAMA LO BULE BULUK! IYA ELOO! YANG BRENGSEK BANGET TAPI GUE SAYANG BANGETT_

"Just forget it. Lupain aja tadi gue nanya apa. Gak penting juga lo jawab." sela Vernon. Mungkin dia frustasi gara-gara Seungkwan malah diem aja dari tadi.

Tangan Vernon mengambil laporan miliknya yang masih dipegang Seungkwan. Tapi malah Seungkwan gak mau melepas laporan itu. Jelas si Vernon jadi tambah bingung. Ditarik kuat, Seungkwan juga narik lebih kuat. Terus malah jadi tarik-tarikan. Gitu aja terus sampai ladang gandum bersatu dengan coklat jadi sereal KokoKeran.

"Guesukaelo!"

Akhirnya satu kalimat keluar dari mulut Seungkwan. Kalimat yang ditunggu-tunggu sama Vernon 2 bulan terakhir. Langsung aja si Vernon ngelepas pegangannya dari laporan itu.

 _ **BRUGGH!**_

Seungkwan sukses jatuh ngejengkang(?) dari kursi yang tadi dia dudukin.

"Owwh.. Non! Tolongin gue!"

"Say what you've said before once again, then i'll help you"

"Tolongin gue!"

"Nope, yang sebelumnya"

Kampret emang bule satu ini. Gak tau aja dia rasanya pantat Seungkwan nyerinya kaya apa. Kalo gak lagi sakit kaya gini mungkin Seungkwan sudah nabok mukanya dari tadi.

"Guesukaelo. Dah, bantuin gue sekarang!"

"What?"

"Bantuin gue!"

"Gue tinggal aja lah"

"Eh! Jangan!" Seungkwan sambil nahan tangan Vernon yang bertumpu di kursi. "Gue... suka...elo"

"Coba ulangin lagi"

Seungkwan beneran jadi kesel liat _smirk_ -nya Vernon. Langsung aja dia buang tangan Vernon dan bangun sendiri.

"Gue balik aja. Lagi pula kerjaan gue dah selesai kan? BYE!"

Vernon langsung narik tangan Seungkwan dan buat dia duduk lagi di sebelahnya. "Siapa bilang udah selesai?"

Sambil memegang tangan Seungkwan biar gak kemana-mana, tangan Vernon yang satunya menulis sesuatu di atas laporan tadi

 **ANALISA & PEMBAHASAN **

Seungkwan mengatakan kalau dirinya menyukai Vernon Chwe hari ini, tanggal 18 Oktober 2016.

 **KESIMPULAN**

Dari percobaan ini dapat disimpulkan kalau Boo Seungkwan sangat menyukai Vernon Chwe.

"Done, laporan gue akhirnya selesai juga. Nih " Vernon memberikan laporan itu ke tangan Seungkwan.

"Sekarang lo boleh balik lagi ke asrama dan lanjutin marathon drama korea. Gue tau dari Jeonghan hyung kalo lo suka nonton drama korea pas liburan. Gue mau simpan ini di loker gue biar gak ilang"

Seungkwan masih _speechless_ , sumpah. Ini kalimat terpanjang Vernon Chwe tanpa bahasa inggris sedikitpun. Buat Seungkwan, ini spesial.

"Oh, iya. Ntar malam jam 7 dateng ke acara _rap competition_ di taman kota ya! Gue jemput lo di asrama jam 6, okay? See you later, Boo"

Seungkwan cuma jawab dengan anggukan kecil. Kayanya dia masih kaget. Bahkan sampai Vernon udah pergi dari gazebo depan lapangan basket, Seungkwan masih aja bengong.

"Bentar, jadi gue baru aja jadian sama Vernon? Gue jadian sama Vernon... GUE JADIAN SAMA VERNON ! OMAYGAWWD!"

.

.

.

"Eh, bukannya itu Seungkwan ya? Kenapa dia teriak-teriak kaya orang gila gitu ya?" Soonyoung melihat Seungkwan di tengah permainan basket dengan Junhui, Mingyu dan Seokmin.

"Tau ah, cepet balik defense Soon!"

Kali ini Soonyoung malah diam saja dan tidak menghiraukan teriakan Wonwoo. Saat Wonwoo melihat ke arah pandangan Soonyoung, bola yang ada ditangannya langsung dilempar ke kepala Soonyoung.

 _ **BUAGGH!**_

"WOY WONWOO. SAKIT GILA! LO PIKIR KEPALA GUE RING BASKET?"

"LIATIN JIHOON SUNBAE-NYA BIASA AJA KALI SOON!"

~ **FIN** ~

 **HALLLOOO~ Makasih banyak udah mau nungguin update dari Love Symptoms~**

 **Makasih banyak yang mau nunggu sampe lumutan dan kerakan 😂.**

 **Kali ini lebih panjang sedikit, dikiiiittt hehe. Dan part kali ini khusus buat VerKwan. Agak OOC buat Vernon ... entah kalo liat Vernon kaya tipe tipe cowo yang suka jail tapi sebenarnya suka gitu.**

 **darkamome : hmm tadinya mau ditenggelemin lagi sama Wonwoo hahahaha *krik**receh***

 **NYUTENTAE : it's okay ora popo gwaenchana 😂 JunHao juga otp fav author setelah JiHan, SeungHan dan Meanie couple~ tapi kadang suka khilaf baca GyuHao sih**

 **gyuhng: lagi gak ada receh, maklumin aja. Pangeran duitnya gede semua~**

 **Guest : jun kan emang Ganteng Ganteng Seringgila hehehe~**

 **lol : YEAY CHAP. KALI INI VERKWAN ~~ buat kamu, iya kamu~ (tolong selamatkan author dari kerecehan ini)**

 **JojoHye-Xung : Makasih udah mau baca ff receh gak jelas dan gak berfaedah ini 😂 Sebenernya chap ini mau cinta segitiga hyung line, tapi kena WB hehe.. doakan ide kembali lancar ya~**

 **MyNameX: Jangan bilang kita sama sama suka recehan 😂😂. Maafkeun sudah menistakan anakmu... Tapi ya gimana ya, gw yakin Jun kalo jago bahasa korea bakal lebih narsis dari Dokyeom dan Hoshi 😂**

 **anniqasalwa: thankyou dan baca ff receh tak berfaedah ini ~~ fighting juga~ semoga kamu tahan dengan segala kerecehan ini**

 **Author sadar, mungkin chap ini beneran receh dan humornya dikit banget. Udah lama hiatus gak nulis ( alesan ae lu) Jadi kritik pedes mak icih nya boleh banget tuh, yang level 10 juga gak papah~**

 ***kriuk*garing*cring-cring*receh***

 **SEE YOU ON MY NEXT UPDATE~~**

 **mumumumumumu xoxo~~**


End file.
